Christmas Crazy
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: What happens of christmas morning when you have Emmett and Alice taken over by Christmas Spirit, and a Human is caught up in it all? Read to find out


Christmas Crazy

"EVERYONE WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" yelled Emmett at the top of his lungs as he banged pots and pans together. Alice was right with him singing 'We wish you a merry Christmas' at the top of _her_ lungs.

Bella groaned as she slowly sat up on Edwards couch. The Cullen's had invited her to stay over that Christmas, as Charlie was away in London for a big case he got the opportunity to work on. She would have slept in the guest Bedroom, but there was none so she had used the more then comfortable couch in Edwards's room. He had slept with her, juts like always, with a blanket in between them so she wouldn't get cold…also to add to his reasoning of showcasing 'good virtue'. Bella had been exited to spend Christmas Eve and day with her second family, it was sure to be an adventure with people like Emmett and Alice in the household.

Carlisle and Esme had been in denial that Emmett and Alice would do their traditional Christmas morning wake-up call, even though the two had been doing it for the past one hundred years. The two had been engrossed in a novel together (of course they didn't sleep, but as tradition, present opening didn't come until 7:00a.m sharp), and where quite irritated that they had to put it down. Esme saw Carlisle bluntly roll his eyes, she giggled. They loved their family.

Alice and Emmett saw Jasper and Rosalie appear at the top of the stairs. They gave each other a longing glance, and then faced their spouses. Rosalie glided down the stairs in her normally smooth fashion, as Jasper leaped over her and the stairs to Alice. Jasper smiled as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "What is this all about?"

Alice smile ranged from ear to ear. "It's Christmas Jazz, aren't you exited!"

"Yes, but couldn't you tone it down just a little…"sighed Jasper in defeat.

Alice started answering, but was cut off by Rosalie. "Nothing is ever 'toned down' with that little monster."

Alice stuck out her toung at Rosalie's snide comment, then turned back to Jasper who put his arm around her waist. Emmett did the same to Rosalie, whispering "Babe, it's Christmas, be nice."

"Emmett, I was in the middle of picking out something nice for tonight. You know I don't like to be interrupted while doing these things!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but tradition is tradition…." Said Emmett feeling quite disappointed that he had interrupted his wife picking out what to wear that evening. He tried to picture it in his head, perhaps lacy, beautiful of course, with a hint of naught-

"Emmett, please control yourself!" said Edward who could clearly see what Emmett was trying to picture. Edward and Bella appeared just then at the top of the stairs, holding hands, fingers intertwined. Bella was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry Edward…" Emmett laughed feeling a tad embarrassed. Carlisle and Esme appeared as this was said, so the group gathered around the huge 10ft tall tree that contained presents underneath.

"Bella, here are yours," said Edward as he held out Bella's presents. She quietly took them, looking confused. "Now, go stand over there."

Still confused, Bella followed Edwards's directions. Alice giggled "One, two, THREE!"

And with this, all seven of the Cullen's ran for the tree. Bella stood there frozen as the walls of the house shook. Banging, tearing, laughing, all were heard as Bella watched the flurry of movements going to fast for her human eyes to see. Then it was still. Every Cullen was sitting on the ground with their presents, hands folded on their laps.

Edward had moved next to Bella, a look of apology on his face. But she understood, if she had participated in that she would have more then likely been crushed. Each Cullen including Bella took turns opening one present at a time.

Each Cullen and Bella got a gift from each couple and their significant other. Presents included a trip for two to 'Esme Island' (from Carlisle to Esme), Golf shoes that looked like everyday shoes yet still had the spikes at the bottom to help prevent falling (from Edward to Bella), a telescope to go star watching late at night (from Jasper to Alice), and a Victoria's Secret gift card that was usable in every continent on earth (from Emmett to Rosalie).

As Emmett and Jasper played 'Hannah Montana Dance Party' on the Wii (Emmett loved this game, his favorite song was 'Nobodies Perfect'), Bella opened the gift her father had left for her. It was a new can of Bear spray. She laughed out loud quietly.

Edward came from behind her, giving her a tight hug as he whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas my darling…look up."

Bella followed Edward's gaze to see mistletoe being held by Edward over where she was standing. She smiled as he came in for a passionate kiss.

Alice and Rosalie had been watching Jasper get owned by Emmett.

"Dude, it's jump, jump, sprinkler!" said Emmett as he showed Jasper the correct dance moves.

"No," protested Jasper. "It's Jump, kick, Electric slide!"

"Both of you are wrong!" laughed Alice as she took the numchuck away from Jasper.

Rosalie did the same. "Ya, let us ladies show you how it's done!"

Rosalie and Alice began to sing more professionally then anyone who wasn't famous had the right too, and danced like a professional to go with it. After 'I've got Nerve' was over, Carlisle stepped in to take on Rose. Alice skipped over to wear Bella was snuggled up to Edward. "Bella!" she called. "Do you want to do something fun?"

Bella was hesitant. "What…"

"Ice skating! I know last time it didn't go so well, but I have devised the perfect plan! All we got to do is-."

She was cut off by Edward who moaned. "Alice, no, can't we just relax for one moment!"

"No!" yelled Emmett from across the room. "Come on Bella, I'll verse you for the song 'Rock star'!"

"Emmett, I can't dance-." Protested Bella as she walked away from Alice and Edward who were playing rock paper scissors to decide If they truly would go ice skating.

"Bah Humbug! Of course you can, come on Bella!" he cheered as she was given a numchuck. "Have some Christmas cheer!"

And so for the rest of the day, the Cullen's and Bella danced and sang and enjoyed a beautiful Christmas day together.


End file.
